The present invention relates to a meat roaster, more particularly, a meat roaster through a fluid circulating pipe of a grill.
Generally, food such as meat or fish is heated by means of a heat source such as a charcoal fire during cooking the food, a gas fire, or an electricity and removes lard included therein to thereby have a good flavor. When cooking the meat, a grill is mounted apart from a heat source at a predetermined distance needs and cooks the meat slowly.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,744,292 (issued to Toshio Nagata on Mar. 17, 1998) discloses a device for roasting meats on both surfaces of the meats while grasping with the meat two grill frames at the same time which is done while roasting of the meat in a casing.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view of a conventional meat roaster for showing a state that a charcoal briquet vessel and a grill from a body thereof. FIG. 2 is a sectional view for showing a connecting state of the conventional meat roaster shown in FIG. 1.
The conventional meat roaster includes a body 102, a charcoal briquet vessel 104, and a grill 106. The body 102 is connected to a lower middle of a dinning table 202. The body 102 accommodated the charcoal briquet vessel 104 therein. The charcoal briquet vessel 104 has charcoal briquets in it. The grill 106 supports meats to be baked and has latticed portion 108 which are arranged at regular interval. The grill 106 is made from brass by means of a casting process. Meats are baked by heating power of the charcoal briquet in a state that a grill 106 is installed on an upper portion of the charcoal briquet vessel 104. While baking the meats, the grill 106 is overheated by a heating power of the charcoal briquet. Accordingly, regardless of a state of a baking process, the meats sticks to a surface of latticed portions 108 of the grill 106. When the inside of the meats does not get cooked, parts of the meat which contacts with the latticed portions 108 of the grill 106 are burned. Sequentially, while baking the meat, a burned grill should be replaced by a new one. Also, when being replaced by the new grill, it is rapidly heated. Thus, since the above process is repeated, a grill should be replaced with a new one several times.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention, for the purpose of solving the above mentioned problems, to provide a meat roaster capable of preventing a meat from burning and preventing the meat from sticking to a grill.
In order to attain the object, according to the present invention, there is provided a meat roaster, said roaster comprising:
a body including an accommodating portion for accommodating a heat source;
a grill connected to the body including a frame and a fluid circulating pipe, the pipe being mounted at one side of the frame in such a manner that the pipe is repeatedly bent at regular intervals and having an inlet socket formed at one end of the pipe and an outlet socket at the other end of the pipe; and
a temperature controller for controlling a fluid circulating through the pipe of the grill at a predetermined temperature.
There is also provided a meat roaster, said roaster comprising:
a grill including a frame having a plurality of guiding members formed at lower corners thereof and a fluid circulating pipe mounted at one side of a frame in such a manner that the pipe is repeatedly bent at regular intervals, the pipe having an inlet socket formed at one end of the pipe and an outlet socket at the other end of the pipe;
a body including an accommodating portion for accommodating the grill and a heat source and a plurality of guide rods vertically fixed on each corner of the accommodating portion;
first and second connecting members connected to one ends of first and second hoses for connecting the grill to the body, respectively; and
a temperature controller for controlling the fluid circulating through the pipe of the grill at a predetermined temperature.
There is also provided a meat roaster, said roaster comprising:
a grill including at least one heat plate disposed apart from a heat source at a predetermined distance and a fluid circulating pipe mounted on at least one surface of the at least one heat plate in such a manner that the pipe is repeatedly bent at regular intervals, the pipe having an inlet socket formed at one end of the pipe into the pipe and an outlet socket at the other end of the pipe;
a body including an accommodating portion for accommodating the grill and heat source, the accommodating portion is stepped;
an attaching member connected to one end of first and second hoses for attaching or detaching the grill to and from the body; and
a temperature controller for controlling the fluid circulating through the pipe of the grill at a predetermined temperature.
In accordance with the present invention, the meal roaster according to the present invention circulates a cooling fluid through a fluid circulating pipe of a grill while cooking a meat to thereby prevent the grill from overhearing. Thus, during cooking the meat, the meat which contacts with the grill is prevented From burning and from sticking to a grill.
Other objects and further features of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description when read in conjunction with the attached drawings.